Foraging Guide-Flowers
Area's Finished: Kemstead Abbey Kemstead Catacombs Kemstead Wilds (Except Camp Krug) Kaezar Raven's Hollow Things to look for: Smilax Thaenberry Rhododendron flowers Sycamore leaf Akylah leaf Eberk leaf Zel's Trace, N,Ne from gate Laurel Tree Zel's Trace, Wooded Route Goatsbeard Traveler's joy flower (6) Rhododendron Flower (11) Imperial Bay, Zel's Beach, Entrance Pale pink beach rose (7) Rose Hip (3) Imperial Bay, Zel's Beach, 2 south of hole Dayflower Imperial Bay, South of burnt Kirche Pretty-paws Imperial Bay, Southwest of Pretty-paws Toothwort flowers (4) Bluebells Pretty-paws Imperial Bay, Southeast from previous Bluebells Pretty-paws Imperial Bay, Ne, Se of Fissure Blackberry Imperial Bay, Ne point, Ouside Dig site Smilax Imperial Bay, South of dig site until footpath Blackberry Verte Bay, Stone Terraces (1) Raspberry shrub Verte Bay, Stone Terraces (2) & (3) & (5) Thaenberry bush Vlad's Wold, various locations Bluebells Fenjourne Bothar, Edge of the Heath Bluebells Fenway Fortress, West of Gate Tomatoes Raspberry Fenjourne Bothar, Plank room Madrona tree Path to Putrid Swamp Madrona tree Fishbourne Levee, Neronat Swamp, North of Breach Pale pink faery-slipper (2) Dragon's tongue flowers Demon's Hollow, Hummock Smilax Demon's Hollow, Both sides of trunk Smilax Neronat Swamp, Levee, East of Ruts Rose-purple blazing star flowers (6) Neronat Swamp, Levee End Bayberry flower/fruit/bark Wagon Road, Coastal Farmland Bayberry flower/fruit/bark Fishbourne Creek, N ne of tunnel Faery-slipper Fishbourne Creek, ne of faery-slipper Dragon Tongue flower Fishbourne Creek, Pike Road Folios lichen Pretty-paws Smilax Fishbourne, Two north of Barbel's tower Milkwort Fishbourne, Pine Barrens Beach rose Milkwort Kaezar, Plum entrance Pink roses (8) Kaezar, Paddock Red roses (3) Kaezar, Out the south gate Violets Daisies Kaezar, East of Herbalist Lily (3) Kemstead, Gravel walkway Smilax berries (7) --- POISON! Kemstead, End of walkway Grapes purple & green - lots Kemstead, south of dock Thaenberries (9) --- POISON! Kemstead wilds, Secluded Glade Jasmine flowers (8) Kemstead, Green Apple Gables Pale pink faery-slipper (2) Kemstead, Essence Inn Courtyard Bluebells (4) Rosemary Bush Kemstead, Village Green Daisy (4) Bluebells (4) Dayflower (3) Iris (2) Violet (4) Kemstead Abbey, The Apiary Alyssum flowers (2) Dayflower (6) Apples (22) Apple blossoms (24) Daisy (4) Iris (2) Daylily (2) Kemstead Abbey, Herb Garden Raspberry (8) Blackberry (8) Eberk leaf (5) Akylah Leaf (5) Chamomile flower (6) Catnip (7) Red rose (3) Iris (2) Dayflower (6) Daisy (4) Pink rose (7) Lily (3) Tomato (3) Pretty paws flower (5) Kemstead Graveyard, Monument Crypt Pink bell-shaped dogbane flowers (4) Dogbane Fruit Pod (4) Kemstead Graveyard, Near Gate to Broad Path Spotted pink orchid (4) Pink faery-slippers (2) Kemshire, Orchard Apple trees (14) Pear trees (6) The Birchwoods, A Secluded Grove Glossy white trillium (3) Violets Mulberry Thaenberry Daylily The Birchwoods, Hallowed Ground, A Secluded Grove Purple Grape Vine Violet Trillium Mulberry Thaenberry Daylily Rolf's Marsh, all plank rooms Smilax berries (7) --- POISON! 1 and 2 West of Nalf's Stand -- each Rose-tinged white apple blossom (21) 3 West of Nalf's Stand, and Northwest of that room Orange trumpet flower (10) Middle of the northwest turn, Trade Route Blackberries (8) Northwest point, Trade Route Creamy soft yellow honeysuckle (11) Kemstead, Abandoned Drive Rose hip (48) Pale pink wood rose (160) Poppy blossom (21) Flaxen damsel awn (50) (pale yellow) Honeysuckle Abandoned Drive, Belvedere Wisteria flower (7) (violet) Graveyard gate, Raven's Hollow Rotton apples Abandoned Farmstead, Raven's Hollow Rotton apples Gaveyard, Raven's Hollow Thaenberry bush Blackberry bush Whispering Wood, Raven's Hollow Blackberry bushes in several rooms. Sunderland Road, Wooded pass Yellow jessamine flowers (16) Sunderland Road, Just over the trunk Orange trumpet flower (10) Briarbrook, Apple Dumpling Inn, Vegetable Garden Pepper Chamomile Catnip Tomato Sweet pea Bittersweet Briarbrook, Orchard, NE corner Pretty paws Snapdragon Azalea Briarbrook, Orchard, SW corner Red Roses (3) Daisy Snapdragyn Briarbrook, Wishing Well Privet flowers Dayflower Daisy Briarbrook, East of Well Azalea Pretty paws Briarbrook, Outside Mossberry's Dayflower Briarbrook, Merry's Way, Bill's Apiary Privet flowers Briarbrook, Bunky's Cottage, Herbal Garden Daisy Iris Flowering traveler's joy shrub Daylily Pretty-paws Bittersweet Catnip Pear tree Chamomile plant Blue azalea shrub Plum tree Dayflower Snapdragyn The Greenwood, Bliffle's Trail, East of arch Iris The Greenwood, Bliffle's Trail, Both sides of bushes Goatsbeard The Greenwood, Flat Rock? (2 north of bushes) Pretty paws Gymri Trail, Through Waterfall Honeysuckle Gymri Trail, Unkempt Copse Honeysuckle Thaenberry Arctoi Keep, Walkway Bayberry shrub Azalea shrub Cocklebur Bluebells Arctoi Keep, Courtyard Bayberry shrub Azalea shrub Cocklebur Bluebells Honeysuckle West of Kaezar, Trenkin Trail Mulberry bush (1) Thaenberry bush (2) Trenkin Road Lots of Blackberry shrubs (8 berries/shrub) Hregn's Plantation Honeysuckle (loads) Four-leafed clovers (2) Northeast Corner, Hregn's Plantation Wild pink rose (7) Red rose (3) North side, Hregn's Plantation Ruffle-petaled white trumpet-shaped daylily (2) Snapdragyn (4) Iris (2) Lily (3) Wild pink rose (7) Red rose (3) Northwest corner, Hregn's Plantation Catnip flower (7) Chamomile flower (6) Bell peppers (2) Rosemary flower (6) Tomatoes (3) Pea pod (6) cucumber (6) Flier's Farm Blue phlox flower (4) Orange trumpet flower (10) Ragnit's Ranch, North Poison Ivy East of Thyrspen's Stop (&2 east) Bluebells Chamomile Daisy Dandelion Service Road, On A Hillock Bluebells Honeysuckle Hregn Farms, Abandoned House (inside) Milkwort flower Hregn Farms, South of Knoll Violets Bluebells Hregn Farms, SE of se, n, w interchange. black fountain grass Flaxen Amsel Trekin Trail, nw of NW e interchange (to dock) Crone pine (flower, berry) Daisy Chamomile Honeysuckle Bluebells Lilac bush Laurel tree/flowers Azalea flowers Violet Hydrangea Forest Trail, Lowlands Honeysuckle Trumpet Forest Trail, Foothills Laurel Tree red taj fern Pretty-paws shrub Goatsbeard flowers Violet Honeysuckle Blackberries Ladyslipper Setter's Bog, To Calvexia's Blackberry Honeysuckle Setter's Bog, Slough Jessamine (8) Setter's Bog, Northeast side of reeds Iris Setter's Bog, To Ruins Jessamine (8) Crone pine Beergarden, Kaezar Bluebells (5) Violets (4) unitentified saplings (2) Never, Shady Rest Wisteria flower (6) Never, Easy Way, North point Azalea bush Never, Outside Kharl's Smithy Privet Bush Never, Summer Palace, Flowered Path Tiny lavender impatiens flower (4) Azalea bush Alyssum Dayflower Never, Summer Palace, Sitting Garden Lily plant Lilac bush Never, Outside Breezy Point Villa Privet Hedge Never, Moonstone Manor Violet Azalea Alyssum Impatiens Never, Park, Fountain Creamy white jasmine (8) Honeysuckle Never, Castlehill, East of Breezy Point Villa Pink beach rose (6) Rose hips (3) Never, Seelie Bay Entrance Pink beach rose (12) Rose hips (6) The Diamond, Garden (West) Pepper plant Sweet pea vine Tomato plant The Diamond, Secluded garden (ne, e of Garden) Lily Iris Daisy Pink Rose Bush The Diamond, Garden Path (e of previous) Silvery blue rose (11) Lily Snapdragon The Diamond, Garden (East) Phlox Snapdragyn Juniper tree Eberk Daylily Sweet pea vine Pepper plant Apple tree Akylah plant Never, Pelican Walk, 3 way intersection Phlox Bluebells cockscomb flower (2) Never, Pelican Walk, East point Juniper tree Never, North of Empath Lily Lilac Azalea Bluebells Never, Wildlife Statues Toothwort Trumpet Alyssum Never, Gill way, south point Privet hedge Never, Riverwalk, East side Tharra tree/fruit (heart shaped fruit) Vinre Road, Quagmire Expanse, Last nw exit room Blackberry Delicate white waterlily (2) Vinre Road, Quagmire Expanse, Next 3 rooms Delicate white waterlily (2 each) Vinre Road, Quagmire Expanse, Next east room Waterlily Wisteria vine Vinre Road, Se Waterlily Blackberry Poison Ivy Vinre Road, e Poison Ivy Warty jelly fungi Waterlilly Vinre Road, se Waterlilly Poison Ivy Vinre Road, River Valley (NW & S exits, South of woode) Violet plant Tranquil Forest, Vinre Road (SE & E exits) Daisy plant Toothwort plant Violet plant Tranquil Forest, Vinre Road (N & SW exits) Clematis flower (5) Violet plant Small white Jakob's ladder blossom (4) Tranquil Forest, Vinre Road (sw) Daylily Seton Road, Tranquil Forest, W & SE exits Honeysuckle Seton Road, Tranquil Forest (W) Honeysuckle Snapdragyn Poppy Seton Road, Tranquil Forest (W) Honeysuckle Snapdragyn Poppy Seton Road, Tranquil Forest (N) Violet Poppy plant Baede's Forest, Entrance Clover Daisy Dayflower Beade's Forest, Peaceful Sanctuary Daisy Periwinkle flower (9) Bluebells Dayflower Violet Snapdragyn Beade's Forest, Interior Raspberry Beade's Forest, Interior (ne) Raspberry Thaenberry Beade's Forest, Sanctuary Traveler's joy Trumpet Pretty-Paws Baede's Forest, Altar Alyssum Baede's Forest, Babbling brook Sword fern Poppy Baede's Forest, Interior N & SE Exits Phlox Pretty-paws Snapdragyn Seton Road, Tranquil forest, E & SW exits Violet Seton Road, Old stone cottage, Garden Violet Alyssum Bluebells Azalea Seton Road, Tranquil Forest SE & W exits Thaenberry Seton Road, Wilds, W of bridge Thaenberry Seton Road, Wilds W & E exits Flaxen damsel awn Thaenberry Bluebells Blazing star Seton Road, Wilds (W) Blazing star Flaxen damsel awn Seton Road, Wilds NW & E exits Thaenberry bush Seton Road, Wilds (NW) Clover Seton Road, NW of Crossroads Bluebells Seton Road, Other side of bridge Blazing star plant Clover Seton Road (NW) Thaenberry shrub Seton road, SE side of rope Flaxen damsel Awn Seton road, Outside graveyard Lumin tree Seton road, Mossback Hollow, The Gate Blackberry Smilax Seton road, Mossback Hollow, Inside the Gate Trumpet Seton road, Mossback Hollow, Inside the Gate Privet Smilax Blackberry Seton road, Mossback Hollow, S & NE exits Trumpet Seton road, Mossback Hollow, SW & E exits Flaxen Damsel Awn Bluebells Seton road, Mossback Hollow, SE & W exits Flaxen Damsel Awn Smilax Seton road, Mossback Hollow, SW & E exits Smilax Blazing star Seton Road, Wilds, NW & E exits Honeysuckle Bluebells Seton Road, Wilds, NW & SE exits between Traveler's Rest bridge & Graveyard Clover Blazing star flower Haunted Knoll, Just through thicket Laurel tree Haunted Knoll, SW of footpath Tanglethorn Pale pink mountain laurel Seton Road, Along the River, SW & E exits Flaxen damsel awn Seton Keep, East of Courtyard Poison Ivy Seton Keey, 2 east of Courtyard Poison Ivy Flaxen damsel awn Seton Keep, 3 east of Courtyard Red rose (3) White rose (4) Poison ivy Honeysuckle Seton Keep, Northern most N & S exit room on the east side Cocklebur flowers (5) Privet hedge Poison ivy Seton Keep, (South) Blackberry Privet hedge Cocklebur Poivon ivy Seton Keep, (South) Privet hedge Poison ivy Seton Keep, NE & W exits Privet hedge Cocklebur Poison ivy Seton Keep, Beehives Daisy Violet Seton Keep, Flower Garden (e/w) Violet Seton Keep, Flower Garden (e/n/w) Violet Bright magenta primrose (4) Seton Keep, Vegetable Garden Stalk of onion grass (4) Seton Keep, Orchard Pear tree Plum tree Seton Keep, Herb Garden Chamomile Rosemary Eberk Iris Daisy Bittersweet Seton Keep, West of Courtyard Clover Koje, Ichikashi, Park (sw exit) Iris Water lily Lilac Wisteria Koje, Old Town, Canal Walk, Nagakashi Market Ume blossoms Koje, Phoenix Lane and Street of the Golden Cranes Smilax Koje, Crested Monkey Way, North of Street of Silver Cranes Dragyn's tongue flower Water lilies Black poppy (2) Black orchids (4) Honeysuckle Clover Koje, Old Town, Street of the Silver Cranes (west of Crested Monkey) Silky white rose Koje, Outside Temple of Yin'Wan (& east) Bamboo stalk (8) Koje, Outside Temple of Ho Hsien-Ko Smilax Bamboo Koje, East of Canal Walk footbridge (& on, & west) Bamboo Horsetail grass Koje, Canal Walk (West) Bamboo Koje, Canal Walk (Northwest) Bamboo Koje, Canal Walk (West) Bamboo Koje, Kyudo Park, Outside (and inside, exceptions listed) Plum tree Azalea bush Koje, Kyudo Park, Motion, Tsukura, and Distance Yabas Ume tree Azalea bush Sakura Cherry (blossom, fruit, leaf) Koje, South of Kyudo Park Entrance Ume tree Azalea shrub Vashan cherry tree (blossom, fruit, leaf) Koje, Kirechi Bay, Anago Marsh (East & North of Platform) Wakame Sea thong Blood kelp Koje, Kirechi Bay, Anago Marsh (East) Wakame Naiad's hair seaweed Koje, Kirechi Bay, Anago Marsh (South of Platform) Horsetail grass Blood kelp Sea thong Koje, Kirechi Bay, Anago Marsh (South) Blood kelp Sea thong Koje, Kirechi Bay, Anago Marsh (West of Platform) Horsetail grass Blood kelp Sea thong Wakame Koje, Kirechi Bay, Anago Marsh (South) Horsetail grass Blood kelp Sea thong Koje, Kirechi Bay, Anago Marsh (West) Horsetail grass Blood kelp Sea thong Wakame Koje, Kirechi Bay, Anago Marsh (Southwest) Horsetail grass Wakame Naiad's hair seaweed Koje, Kirechi Bay, Anago Marsh (Northeast, South) Horsetail grass Sea thong Wakame Koje, Kirechi Bay, Anago Marsh (Southeast) Aka-ogi kaiso Sea thong Koje, Old Town, Ichikashi (Yukari's sushi) Wisteria Koje, Old Town, Park (Entrance) Bayberry (berry, bark, flower) Lilac Water lily Wisteria Koje, Old Town, Park (Northeast) Lilac Water lily Wisteria Iris Koje, Tonyamachi, Wisteria Lane, House of the Golden Carp, Courtyard Wisteria Azalea Peony blossom (6) Koje, Terakaido, Northeast of Ginseng Way Water lily Peony blossom Empress tree (flowers, 6) Koje, Terakaido (East) Vashan cherry tree Koje, Terakaido (East) Vashan cherry tree Peony Koje, Terakaido, Temple Park Gate Peony Koje, Terakaido, Temple Park (Southeast) Vashan cherry tree Koje, Terakaido, Temple Park (East) Vashan cherry tree Koje, Terakaido, Temple Park, Through gate, All rooms have Crone pine Vashan painted fern Koje, Terakaido, Temple Park, High Terrace (go gate) Vashan cherry tree Koje, Terakaido, Temple Park, Outside gate (East of gate) Vashan Cherry tree Koje, Terakaido, Temple Park, Footbridge Water lily Koje, Terakaido, Temple Park, 2 north of Main Temple Steps Empress tree Koje, Terakaido, Temple Park (North) Poppy plant Koje, Terakaido, Temple Park (North) Poppy plant Koje, Terakaido, Temple Park (Northeast) Poppy plant Koje, Terakaido, Temple Park (Northeast) Bamboo Koje, Terakaido, Temple Park (Northeast) Empress tree Koje, Terakaido, Temple Park, Northeast of Heavinly Gate Vashan cherry tree Plum tree Koje, Terakaido, Temple Park (Northwest) Vashan cherry tree Plum tree Koje, Wadoro, Uchikanda, East and Southwest exits Vashan cherry tree Koje, Wadoro, Uchikanda (Southwest) Vashan cherry tree Koje, Wadoro, Uchikanda (Southwest) Vashan cherry tree Koje, Wadoro, Uchikanda (Southwest) Vashan cherry tree Wisteria Koje, Wadoro, Uchikanda (Southwest) Vashan cherry tree Iris Lily Wisteria Koje, Wadoro, Uchikanda (West) Vashan cherry tree Iris Lily Wisteria Koje, Wadoro, Uchikanda (West) Vashan cherry tree Koje, Wadoro, Uchikanda (West) Vashan cherry tree Koje, Wadoro, Uchikanda (West) Vashan cherry tree Koje, Wadoro, Uchikanda (West) Plum tree Koje, Wadoro, Uchikanda (Northwest of Northwest side of footbridge) Honeysuckle Koje, Wadoro, Uchikanda (Northwest) Honeysuckle Koje, Wadoro, Uchikanda (Northwest) Honeysuckle Koje, Gardens of Dri'an (West of West, Northeast, South intersection) White chysanthemum (5) Iris Koje, Gardens of Dri'an (Southwest) Iris Pink rose bush Wisteria Koje, Gardens of Dri'an (Southwest) Iris Lily Vashan cherry tree Koje, Gardens of Dri'an (West) Peony Pink rose bush Koje, Gardens of Dri'an (Northwest) Pink rose bush Orchid Peony Chrysanthemum Koje, Gardens of Dri'an (North) Plum tree Iris Koje, Moyakaido, Uchikanda (go steps) Empress tree Koje, Moyakaido, Uchikanda, Northwest of Bench Water lily Koje, Gardens of Dri'an, Northeast and West exits Wisteria Koje, Moyakaido, Uchikanda, Southeast of Koje Univerity entrance Azalea Koje, Hankaido, Uchikanda, West of Uchikanda bridge Plum Koje, Uchikanda, Courtyard of the Gilded Crane, South and West exits Wisteria Jasmine Koje, Uchikanda, Courtyard of the Gilded Crane (West) Wisteria Jasmine Koje, Uchikanda, Courtyard of the Gilded Crane (South) Wisteria Koje, Uchikanda, Courtyard of the Gilded Crane (South) Wisteria Koje, Uchikanda, Courtyard of the Gilded Crane, South of east gate Wisteria Jasmine Koje, Daigakuzaka, Musicians' Garden, Far west from entrance Honeysuckle Jasmine Koje, Daigakuzaka, Nexus Orchid Faery's Slipper Ladyslipper Koje, Daigakuzaka, Meditation Grounds (South) Orchid Faery's Slipper Ladyslipper Koje, Daigakuzaka, Gakubu Vedic, Hiroba (South) Wisteria Koje, Daigakuzaka, Rock Garden View (North then East) Wisteria